Invader
by bluejay.reader
Summary: An A/O story. Alex 'invades' Olivia's apartment... Well, read it if you want to know how this ff will end. 10NOV08-Things will change a bit. Visit my profile page and see what this is about. And, be sure,this story will be finished. Blue.
1. Chapter 1

x-

**Invader**

Dick Wolf owns everybody, but Dottie is mine.

Feedback needed.

That's all.

- Chapter 1 –

Trespassing

"Who the hell she thinks she is?"

A quite pissed Alexandra Cabot muttered with irritation when the key in her right hand turned inside the lock. These words and the noise the door made when opened were the only sounds at 9:00 pm, in the dim corridor on the 4th floor of the old building where Olivia Benson lived.

Another fight over a case and, this time the ADA wasn't willing to reconsider the detective's behavior. 'Olivia's intensity' went too far.

And, totally ignoring her after the Press Conference to inform the public about the closure of the case that ended with the arrest of Jason Hill Junior that afternoon as Olivia did, oh, no, as a Cabot, she wasn't used to be treated like that. They hadn't any kind of serious commitment, of course, but she deserved a little more respect.

'_And that redhead bitch perched on her desk!'_ Her blood boiled when the vision came to her mind once more. She hated feeling such indescribable affliction.

They were casual lovers in the essence of the term, and they're motivations were purely hedonistic, or so it seemed but, now. . .

So far, Alex had succeeded into not rationalize what had changed, maybe as a form of self-preservation, she couldn't say. Anyway, whatever it was, it didn't matter anymore. She was through with Olivia Benson and that was all.

Closing the door behind, an absolute silence surrounded her and, once more, thoughts about being doing something wrong assaulted her.

A swift touch on the switch and the whole place exploded in light.

_'Nonsense! I'm just picking up my things while she's away. I'm doing nothing wrong.'_ Alex, eyebrows furrowed in reflection, nodded reassuringly. _'I'm just preventing an embarrassing moment for both of us'._

The thought renewed her drive. The apartment's key then, firmly held in one of her hands, was kept inside of the back pocket of the tight fitting black jeans she was wearing.

However, the blonde didn't move yet, remaining leant against the door, pensive. Embracing herself, she felt in her hands the soft texture of the sweater that nicely completed her dressing.

The delicate red cashmere piece was Olivia's once. The detective borrowed it to her on a cold autumn day, when the temperature dropped more then the usual, abruptly.

It happened a few months after the ADA had started working with the SVU squad, more then two years before. Alex had a clear memory of the occasion. That was the first time she felt something different, exciting really, related to the female detective.

At the 1-6 Precinct, after having a reunion with Cragen, the young and beautiful ADA stopped by the detectives Benson and Stabler's desks on her way out, just to say good bye. Alex was making an extra effort into being polite with them, once their work relation wasn't being as easy as she hoped. They were good people, she knew that already but, well, they were also as strong willed as herself, and that had led to a few unpleasant situations so far.

Olivia noticed that she was shaking, wearing only one of her impeccable tailored suits. The expensive outfit could do a lot for her figure, elegantly outlining her perfect forms, but, having forgotten her coat at the office, she was freezing because the thin fabric couldn't do much to keep her warm.

Out of concern, Olivia took the red sweater from her locker, offering it to the ADA, suggesting that she could put it under the cream silken blouse she was wearing with the stylish charcoal colored suit.

"No one will notice, Cabot" Olivia said with a wide smile.

The ADA didn't answer promptly. She was amazed because that was the first time she saw Olivia smiling. She wouldn't forget a smile like that.

There was something else, though. In a certain way, the smile exposed Olivia's fragility, a deep sadness, something Alex missed so far and once revealed that infinite sorrow would always concern her. She had eyes then to see more then she wanted, her first step into an unknown territory.

Olivia insisted, taking her off from that momentary trance and, still pleasingly surprised by the detective's gentleness, Alex accepted the offer.

At the interrogative expression on her face, Olivia understood and told her to change inside one of the bathrooms. The district was especially loaded with people that day and Alex asked to the detective to go with her and watch the door.

Olivia inexplicably hesitated at first but, at Alex's inquiring eyes, she finally agreed.

Once inside, Olivia stayed at the latch-less door, holding it closed while Alex began to take off her jacket and blouse in front of a mirror.

An observant person by nature, to Alex was evident Olivia's discomfort, her uneasiness into being there and seeing her like that. And, for some reason she didn't identified completely at that moment, it felt good.

_'Oh,' _She thought, _'The rumors.'_

A little smile crept up on her lips at the vision of Olivia looking to the bathroom ceiling.

As a memory inside another, Alex recalled one of Jack McCoy's outrageous indiscretions one night, and her smile grew wider at the same time the cold air hit her exposed skin in the middle of the bathroom.

All the significant members of the DA's office were invited to have dinner at Arthur Branch's house for his birthday. They were already at the table, and McCoy was sat at her left side.

Despite noticing that Jack McCoy had drunk a little more than what could be considered convenient, when he asked her if it was true that she had accepted the task of prosecuting only sexual crimes and she said yes, she couldn't guess what was to come next.

"And you'll work, according with what I've heard, with the 16th Precinct SVU team…"

"Yes, Jack. I had my first meeting with Captain Cragen this morning and…"

"Be careful, okay?" He interrupted her words. Eyebrows arched, and that expression of being the exclusive owner of the truth in the whole world innerved her as always.

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

"There's this… Female detective, you know? Olivia Benson, a beautiful piece of ass, by the way…" He seemed confused, digressing about the woman, "Excuse me, please, don't take me wrong, Alex, she's very competent too. The best I should say, and she'll work with you but… Take care, Alexandra."

"Why?" Alex asked again. McCoy could be drunk but, now, Alex was irremediably curious.

"She's a lesbian." He blurted.

She looked at his face and said nothing for a few seconds. The ice in her eyes could have frozen him right were he was. Then, looking away, she finally reacted verbally to his 'information'.

"And so?"

That was all Alex said, concealing her shock, but not because of what she just had heard, but at the improper behavior she was having the distaste to witness.

Sighing and trying only to concentrate in the salad on her plate, she deliberately ignored him. He insisted though, into making other comments on 'the competent, and very attractive, Olivia Benson'. And, oh, on 'the beautiful, stunning Abbie Carmichael'. According with the words coming from him, which she was trying not to hear, they were lovers.

However, at the mention of the other ADA, her colleague, for Christ's sake, Alex snapped and was about to reply when the lady at her right began to laugh enjoyably.

"Jack, Jack…" She said merrily, "Stop it, please!"

Dottie Frommer was one of Branch's assistants, an agreeable middle aged woman, and her words had the power of making him shut up immediately. Alex looked to one and then to the other.

By the expression in McCoy's eyes, Alex could see that he feared that more would come. And, the constant grinning on Dottie's lips confirmed it.

"Oh, Jack, don't be mean," After a brief moment of awkward silence, Dottie continued in a slightly mocking tone of voice, "Just because a woman let you down, avoiding your advances, it doesn't make her a dyke."

More then amused by the stunned expression on McCoy's face, now Alex was also embarrassed. Noticing it, Dottie hurried into soothing her.

"Come on, Miss Cabot!" She whispered and only the blonde could hear her then. "It's all about Jack's wounded pride. You see, he hit on them both. And was rejected. Apparently he can't deal with being discarded by beautiful women, so…"

"They are having an affair!" He said a little stridently, because the two women seemed to be ignoring him. Some other faces around the table turned in his direction.

"I'm sure about it!" He completed in low voice, still trying to call Alex's attention. He was also upset, reacting to whatever Dottie could be revealing to Alex so furtively.

"Those two beautiful, beautiful women, they… God! What a waste!" He completed disdainfully.

At McCoy's insistence on the matter, Dottie almost lost her temper. But, she didn't.

"And, if this is the case, Jack, if they're really having an affair," The elderly woman began, defiantly, "First, this is nobody's business. And, second, my friend, how do you explain that a guy named Cassidy, Brian, was transferred from the SVU squad because of the torrid affair he had with Benson, Olivia. Between them, Cragen chose the skilled, proficient Olivia after having seriously warned her, and got rid of Cassidy in the blink of an eye, deceiving everybody in the department, the IAB, to be precise, evaporating whatever suspicions they might have then. As well as at the Department of Justice, at the NYPD only professional relations are encouraged, and anything else, isn't it Jack?"

A completely dazed and google-eyed McCoy became motionless, speechless and, as magic, after a second he seemed to have recovered his common sense. Next, there he was entangled in a conversation about basketball with someone else across the table.

"Look, honey" Dottie confided to Alex in an assuaging manner. "I don't know if Benson is a lesbian, or if she's bisexual, there are rumors, sure, but it really doesn't matter. Jack's warnings are improper and completely unnecessary; she's a fine person, you'll see that."

Those scenes came in flashes to Alex's mind, and then, shivering, she finally put on the sweater. All the time, her eyes were on Olivia's image, reflected in front of her. Rejoicing into extending a little more the detective's torture, she remained in front of the mirror for more time than necessary, adjusting the piece that seemed simply perfect on her body.

At last, savoring the awkward expression on Olivia's face, Alex said that she had loved the cloth and asked for her opinion.

"It's… It's fine, Cabot," Olivia sighed, glancing at her and then looking to the floor. "And, you know what, counselor?" Olivia raised her eyes and said with a nod, "Keep it!"

"Oh, no, I can't accept it…I'll give it back to you…"

"Yes, you can, Alex, don't be silly. And, anyway, it fits better in you than in me!"

"I seriously doubt it, Olivia, and I really can't …"

Someone knocked on the bathroom door interrupting their conversation. Alex hastily dressed the rest of her clothes and they leaved the place.

The rumors she heard about Detective Benson were true, after all.

When Alex was leaving the squad room that cold afternoon, something else was warming her than only Olivia's sweater. She could smell the faint scent through her clothes. That was Olivia's perfume.

Since the beginning she didn't whish to decipher the reason why what she had experienced in the 1-6 made her feel so elated; and that day her mind was occupied into intentionally leave that issue aside, focusing only into find a way to return the detective's unexpected gift.

A week after that day, and that was another vivid recall, Olivia was at her office revising files about some of the cases they were working on. Elliot Stabler, Olivia's partner, hadn't come with her so, unusually, they were alone.

She was apprehensive, stealthily glancing at the detective from time to time. Concentrated on files, reports, and other documents related to the case, Olivia hadn't noticed her tension or her furtive behavior.

At the end of the day, having accomplished their task, Alex stood up and walked towards the cabinets by the window. Preparing to leave the place, Olivia had already gathered her things when, on the ADA's desk in front of her, a box elegantly wrapped appeared.

Taken by surprise, the detective looked up to Alex, over her right shoulder.

"What…?"

Alex moved away, rapidly returning to her seat, feeling her cheeks becoming slightly warm. _'Jesus, am I blushing in front of her?'_ She was worried about that, however, still resisting against completely make obvious her nervousness.

"It's nothing, detective," She struggled to say it as collectedly as possible, almost recovered from that flitting moment of weakness, "It's just… How could I say? It's just a little reciprocation for your kindness a couple of weeks ago. And, by the way," She smiled, "I love my new sweater."

"This wasn't necessary, Alex. I…"

"I know, but I insist. Please, take it." Alex said standing up and walking casually around her desk, removing her glasses. "Anyway, detective," She reasoned, "I think it might be useful on some long cold night of work. Don't you agree?

"You bet, counselor" Olivia said sighing deeply while admiring the nice handmade crochet dark blue scarf inside the box. "Thank you!" she said sincerely and, looking straight into Alex's face, she did that again. She smiled.

_'Oh, God!'_ Alex sighed.

The ADA closed the door when Olivia finally left that day. The expressions on the detective's face, when she saw the box, and after that, when she wrapped the scarf around her neck, were the sweetest things she had seen lately and wherever she was, they kept coming to her mind for days.

Still leaned on Olivia's apartment door and, as warm tears had welled in her eyes, blurring her vision, Alex wiped them with trembling hands, knowing full well that many others would roll down her face that night.

The anger and the resentment she had felt since the fight with Olivia three days before, which was still intense especially after the rather indifferent treatment received from the detective that afternoon, all this seemed to disappear, giving place to that sudden and immense sadness.

It was more like a sense of loss of something important, whose significance had been neglected all the time. Something left aside, somehow denied, and that now was reclaiming attention.

She was also feeling powerless to fight against those remembrances. And, as strange as it could seem now, they were welcomed. Pieces of their past together, at work or at that place, those few stolen hours when their agendas allowed.

Glancing around Olivia's small but singularly inviting apartment she could feel her nerves slowly relaxing. All clean and tidy, that place always had that effect on her. She had always felt good there.

x-


	2. Chapter 2

x-x-

x-x-

**Invader**

Dick Wolf owns everybody, but Dottie is mine.

Feedback needed.

This ff was built over AC's POV; alone at OB's apartment, and she's there 'for the last time' and only to get back her things, Alex is assaulted by the memories of what she experienced there and how they deeply changed her life.

Can she really get rid of all this?

Well, will see.

The English isn't perfect, of course but, I like to read long chapters with lots of details so, I wrote long chapters with lots of details. Let me know if it became too confused.

- Chapter two –

**Come in, said the spider to the fly…**

"What's on your mind, Alex?" Olivia asked softly, "You're not sleeping, are you?"

These words, coming from the past echoed in Alex's mind as clearly as how they had sounded when she heard them once, more than a year ago.

She had left her initial position at the door and, approaching the sofa, she noticed that it was arranged in the same way as always, like it was long before the first time she entered that room. On the dark beige fabric of the piece, cushions of two different colors, cream and mocha brown, were orderly disposed at only one side of the couch. Olivia's side, of course.

"What's on your mind, Alex?" The memory of Olivia's words came again.

The sound of the detective's voice startled her then, taking her out from the ethereal slumber she was in, seeming to be coming from a distant place.

Olivia was on that same large and restful couch where her own exhausted and slightly sore body was too. Opening the eyes, she noticed that the last golden streaks of daylight were fading but, she could still clearly distinguish Olivia's beautiful forms sat on the other side of the couch. Arms around the knees folded against her chest, the detective was as naked as herself; even the thing she had around her left foot was missing.

Alex sighed softly, trying to figure out when and how the goddamn ankle brace was took off. They're clumsily actions to get rid of the clothes they were wearing when things gone crazy after…

She kissed Olivia. _'My God! I kissed her!'_ She thought made her close her eyes again.

It happened at the end of a nice spring afternoon, and that was their first time together.

To Olivia's questions, no answers. Alex recalled to have intentionally remained in silence, immovable. She needed to think, to concentrate. She was taking her time, hadn't yet decided what to do or say after what just happened.

Inside her mind, the young ADA was divided. From one side, she was ashamed and gravely censuring herself for the impropriety of her actions. Nevertheless, from the other, she was marveled, amazed by having discovered how adventurous she could be, capable of such boldness, such dare. And all the unimaginable and delightful sensations she just experienced.

As a result… How could that be? Amid of the absolute perplexity of her situation, Alex couldn't let to think that a woman, and not a man, made her feel so feminine like that, so as a woman should feel after sex. That was crazy and added a lot of confusion to her state of mind and, if this wasn't enough, she was the one who took the initiative.

'_I kissed her…'_

She, Alexandra Cabot, the good girl coming from an illustrious family, the professional, perfect until the bones, she was the one who had given the first step, not the dangerously temptress Olivia, the one of the rumors, of Jack McCoy's warnings. The roles were inverted.

The mysterious and beautiful Olivia Benson was practically seduced and after this, there she was, waiting, waiting patiently.

In silence they remained, in the darkened room momentarily messed by their clothes on the rug, amidst with Olivia's crutches and the pillows, thrown down by the frantic actions that suddenly took place on the couch.

"Hey?" Olivia insisted.

Alex shivered slightly this time at the sound of the velvety voice, sensing that there was something else. Those deep dark eyes still on her. Did Olivia fear some reaction coming from her revealing regret or any other negative feeling?

She wasn't sure on what could happen at that precise moment anyway, so, no, no answer again.

'_Oh, Olivia, please! Don't try to understand what I can't explain even to myself.'_

Alex had never forgotten the happenings of that ordinary day, which ended becoming such an unforgettable occasion. Head down, she slowly walked away from the sofa, towards the sliding door, touching the glass with one hand, looking at the night outside.

She should have known better than that! But, how could she have done this? She wasn't a guesser or something like that, so… Or, who knows? What if all the time she had been unconsciously waiting by that opportunity?

However, she ought to have declined when Cragen suggested that she should go to Olivia's apartment to check on the testimony the detective had scheduled within two days.

Annie Forster's rape and murder by some followers of a satanic denomination, was an especially crude and tragic case, having demanded great efforts from everybody related to the investigation. Olivia's testimony was decisive once, in the beginning of the SVU work in the case, she had been designated as the lead detective by Cragen.

Overcautious as always, Alex had that meeting with Cragen and the detectives that afternoon at the 1-6 Precinct, to make sure everything was perfectly in order. Reports, witnesses, forensic evidences, all checked again and again. The first audience was about to happen and she didn't want any surprises.

Noticing Olivia's absence since her arrival, she asked where she was and Elliot diligently described how, two days before, when they both were running after a suspect on the streets, 'Detective Benson' had seriously injured her ankle. The good thing about the chase was that when Olivia accidentally stepped into a 'fuck…Oh, excuse me, counselor', into a hole in the sidewalk they already had reached and grabbed the guy, by the way, a really bad 'son of a bitch… Sorry, Alex', a really bad guy.

The terrible thing, well, and this was unnecessary to say, was Olivia's bad temper. Her terrible reaction at the hospital when she was contradicted by the doctor was something he had preferred to forget. Her self diagnosis of having a 'slightly twisted ankle' was wrong, and what she really had was a grade 3 sprain on her left ankle.

He chuckled quite amused while counting with his fingers, saying that, first, the treatment would last from four to six weeks, and only if Olivia behaved as a 'good girl', as the doctor said ironically – "He was still upset by Olivia's rage attack, believe me". Second, he proceeded, she would have to use crutches and be under medication. And third, the worst of all, she would be off work for 'at least' a week.

"Oh…"

This was all Alex said, arched brows and eyes fixed on Elliot's face, slightly consternated as she should be in such circumstance. An expert into concealing her emotions, Alex hadn't even blinked at the word 'injured' when Elliot said it, and before she could ask anything else about Olivia's condition, Cragen was saying that the detective wouldn't mind to receive her at her apartment if she wanted.

"If you could call her and ask… I'll be grateful, Don." Alex pondered. She wasn't sure if that was a good idea, though. "But, please, only if she completely agrees, okay?"

"Don't worry about it, Alex," Cragen said already dialing Olivia's number, "More than anyone, Olivia wants those bastards behind bars until the Last Judgment. Besides, she knows and appreciates the careful way how you use to conduct a case. I'm sure she won't mind at all."

A little bit surprised and pleased by Olivia's indirect praise, Alex proceeded doing her work with the members of the SVU team as initially planed, and at the same time she noticed every time Cragen picked up the phone unsuccessfully trying to make contact with Detective Benson. The poor man was really disappointed, and so was her, after several ineffective tries, nervously asking to himself where the hell Olivia could be.

About an hour later, Alex had finished her work there and was ready to go back to her office when Cragen, once more at the phone, gave her Olivia's address on a piece of paper, insisting that she should go there immediately.

"But, Don, if she's not home, I don't see how…"

"Look, Alex, Benson can't go too far walking with those crutches. She may be sleeping because of the drugs or, who knows? She may be still pissed with me because I ordered her to stay at home as the doctors said she should, and simply not wanting to answer my calls. You see, she knows how to annoy me when she wants. Go there while I keep trying to contact her, okay?"

Don Cragen was quite stressed at that point so, not wanting to aggravate his state, Alex finally decided to do what he had asked her, ignoring the glaring warning signals sent by her subconscious mind.

She had felt strangely drawn to the woman once. It had gone away, of course, or so she decided. She didn't need that sort of complication in her life so, over the time they worked together, those peculiar feelings were replaced by admiration and respect quite convincingly.

Once at the street, as in a dream, the ADA got a taxi almost immediately. The ride was quite fast considering the traffic in New York, and within less then half hour, she stepped out the cab in a nice and quiet street in Brooklyn.

Flanked by a pair of lovely English Maple trees, Olivia's building was a pleasant surprise. On the sidewalk, standing in front of it, the ADA lingered for a while, appreciating the view.

The old construction hadn't more than ten or twelve floors. Each apartment in it had a small terrace and through the black wrought iron railings of some of them, gorgeous cascades of flowering plants could be seen, adding an extra charming detail to the place as a whole.

As a soft breeze caressed her cheek, Alex looked down the street to see it still whipping through the trees, stirring its leaves. The luminous spots of sun on the sidewalk moved along with them, in a crazy dance.

She instantly fell in love with the building and its surroundings and, for some reason, felt good to know that Olivia lived in a nice place like that.

Awakening from that out of place reverie by recalling the reason why she was there, Alex finally climbed up the few steps leading to the front door of the building, sighing when on the buzzer panel she saw written on a piece of yellow paper 'Out of work. Again!!'

Imagining that someone was pissed because of the device's malfunction, quite disappointed, she looked inside the glass door only to confirm her suspicion that there wasn't a porter in service.

However, she hadn't time to feel upset, by almost immediately having spotted an old lady carrying several bags with purchases. Obviously one of the residents of the building, she approached and asked Alex to help her, opening the door. The ADA smiled kindly, while taking the bunch of keys from one of the busy hands of the thankful woman.

"The big one, my dear"

Once both were inside, the lady with the bags, which, by the way, never questioned the beautiful and refined blonde about what she was doing there, said she had to pick up the correspondence so, after politely say good-bye to her, Alex hastily walked towards the elevator.

So far everything was going fast, too fast, maybe. As if imitating the old lifter she was in, Alex deliberately slowed down her pace so, when she reached the fourth floor, leisurely steps took her until Olivia Benson's door. After a moment of hesitation, she rang the bell.

Having no answer immediately, the ADA raised her hand to another try when, suddenly the door was opened.

"Yes, Cap. She's here, right in front of me…" Said Olivia at her cell, nodding and smiling shyly to the blonde at her door, while managing to keep her balance, sustained by only one of the crutches. "I'm sorry not having answered your calls before…I was…"

Alex smiled amused when Olivia was interrupted and squeezed her eyes shut at something Cragen was saying on the other side of the line. However, the fleeting moment it lasted was enough to make her swallow hard, taking in the vision in front of her. She wasn't prepared to see Olivia like that.

Constrained by a weakness she had imagined overcome long before, she needed just a few seconds to have registered in her brain images and smells.

Tanned and flawless skin, and the astonishing contrast it created with the white and tight tank top matching equally white and tight shorts, beautifully delineating Olivia's strong but absolutely feminine body; the suave smells of verbena shampoo mixed with what? '_Lavender?'_ Soap, probably. Dark and short disheveled hair completed the picture.

Olivia was a sight to see and Alex had to struggle to look away as in the past, embarrassed, Olivia did inside a bathroom at the 16th Precinct. Biting her bottom lip, she understood for the first time, in fact, the fragility of her situation there.

"Yeah, okay, okay! Look, Captain, Cabot is waiting right outside my door so… Sure, bye, Cap!" Olivia finally got to end the call.

"He gave you a bad time, didn't he?" Alex smiled, trying to regain her balance.

"Yeah, he did, Cabot. Come in."

x-x-


End file.
